Critical Condition
Summary Firehouse 51 responded to a horrific warehouse fire. The dire situation quickly turns personal when it is discovered that one of Chicago PD's own has a family member at the scene. With the rescued victims in need of serious medical attention, the doctors and nurses of Chicago Med are tested as the major influx of patients are brought through their doors. Olinsky's daughter remains in critical condition following the massive fire - leaving Intelligence on edge, but more determined than ever to track down the suspect. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Special Guest Stars * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Philip Winchester as Assistant State's Attorney Peter Stone * Jon Seda as Chief Investigator Antonio Dawson * Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies Guest Stars * Charlotte Sullivan as Nurse Anna Turner * Barbara Eve Harris as Commander Emma Crowley * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Esai Morales as Chief Lugo * Peter Coventry Smith as Dylan Oates * Melissa Carlson as Meredith Olinsky * Alina Taber as Lexi Olinsky Co-Stars * Steven Sean Garland as Barry Kimball * Mindy Bell as Suzie Wilder * Erin Breen as Lieutenant Alexa Hubble * Jordan Brodess as Todd * Mia Hulen as Marcy Prescott * John Victor Allen as Officer Albertine * Desiree Gonzalez as Young Woman in ED * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker * Angela Morris as Cathy * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Walt Sloan as Older Man * Kendall Zwillman as Older Woman * Cisco Cotto as News Reporter * Glenn Obrero as Survivor * Sofia Syed as Distraught Young Woman * Myles Gillespie as Bystander * Jonathan Seda Jr. as Young Man * Jessica Cloud as ICU Nurse * Patti Vasquez as Nurse * Clark Lichty as Lane Cromwell * Jazlyn Yoder as Tamra Collins * Joslyn Jones as Claire Burke * Mark J.P. Hood as Rashad * Vincenzo Hinckley as Kade Davis * Joelle Brianne Graham as Stacia Mulaney * Kailey Bell as Tech Elise Boyle * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Billy Minshall as Manager * Jennifer Weigel as Melissa Brosh-McKenna * Anne-Stark Gallagher as Tamra's Mom * Sam Long as Hostess Uncredited * Anne Lockhart voices Dispatcher Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Mark Tinker as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Craig Gore as Co-Executive Producer * Tim Walsh as Co-Executive Producer * Mike Weiss as Co-Executive Producer * Timothy J. Sexton as Co-Executive Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Jamie Pachino as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Terry Miller as Producer * Jeremy Beim as Producer * Tiller Russell as Co-Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Eric Matsumoto as Co-Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Rohn Schmidt as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Gregory Van Horn as Production Designer * Etienne des Lauriers as Editor * Ash Steele as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Michael A. O'Shea as Executive Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Executive Story Editor * Liz Alper as Story Editor * Ally Seibert as Story Editor Background information and Notes *Crossover event that that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "Deathtrap", continues with the Chicago P.D. episode "Emotional Proximity" and concludes with the Chicago Justice episode "Fake". *Even though this is not a self standing episode, it is significant enough to be listed. It combines the last 30 minutes of the Chicago Fire episode with the first 20 minutes of the Chicago P.D. episode for a 50 minutes "Special" episode featuring almost the entire cast and the set of Chicago Med. It is also the only occasion where the Chicago Franchise had a four series crossover event. Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Special episodes